


Raising Fire in Fire

by ColorTeal



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adoptive Parenting, Babysitting, Wartime, baby robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kup's old, but he can't bring himself to let someone else watch over Optimus' sparkling, Rodimus. Not even during wartime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising Fire in Fire

**Author's Note:**

> In a sleepy haze I had an idea and we're all lucky (maybe) that i wrote it down and its legible enough to make something of it. I jsut like baby robots i'm sorry. 8X

He hasn't even realized he had fallen asleep. Kup went from asleep to being on his feet at the distant sounds of bombs, barking orders at anyone in his sights since the sparkling in the crook of his arm was already awake and bawling anyways.

When those in lower and honestly higher ranks than himself had scattered, the green autobot settled back down, setting the tiny red sparkling against his chest.

"Ya' know this isn't even my real job, kiddo?" He sighed. "Optimus is supposed to be taking care a' ya'. Not me."

Rodimus only hiccuped before whimpering more.

"And ya' shouldn't even be here." Kup sighed, subspacing the energon he kept on himself for the tiny bitlet and talking to himself more than Rodimus. "I don't even know how yer here. Well, I know  _how_ , I mean  _why_  how are ya' here..."

He carefully gave Rodimus tiny spoonfuls of energy, and the tiny bot quickly calmed down.

"Primus even knows who yer other parent is." Kup huffed. "Optimus wouldn't even tell me. Rodimus, I raised that bot myself, I taught him everythin' he knew. Ya' think he could trust me with that, but he was different after acceptin' that Matrix."

With all the energon gone, Kup spent a quiet moment cleaning up, whispering to bots that came through that looked to Kup like they needed more orders.

"Here." He scooped Rodimus under his arms and held him up. Kup had only had the sparkling a handful of cycles and never sat and just  _looked_ at the tot. "You don't even look much like Optimus did, even when he was a lil' spark himself. Hrmm, maybe you look more like yer other parent..."

When Rodimus started squirming, Kup brought the baby closer, supporting him more properly.

Kup's venting stopped and Rodimus' cooing took a pause at the sound of more crashes.

"Keep yer plating on, kiddo, nobody's found us just yet. Alarms will go off before then." Kup patted the kid's back, and Rodimus relaxed.

Kup jerked at the sudden feel of an EM field, cute and small and hot against his own. With no one else in the room, Kup found the only answer to be that it was Rodimus' own field, finally reaching out since he got sparkling-raising duties forced on him.

The old bot grinned. The kid finally liked him enough, but picked a hell of a time to do it.

"Yer just like Optimus." He spoke with his field, brushing back at Rodimus. He could tell from just this; This kid was all fire.


End file.
